Record room 5: You raise me up
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: Record room finale. After listening to You Raise Me Up, the Doctor and Sarah can't keep it hidden any longer. 4SJ


**Sniff**. The last one of the Record Room collection. This one is considerably more angsty and romantic, but what the hell!

I don't own them.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

The Doctor came in just in time to see Sarah Jane yank out another record. "What's that?" he said indicating the one she had just put on the gramophone player.

She flipped it over and read the back. "Daniel O'Donnell. You Raise Me Up."  
Sarah looked, in the Doctor's opinion, wrecked. Her face was streaked with tears, and he wanted nothing more to give her a hug and tell her how special she was. She had seemed very out of sorts in the last week or so, but right now, her old self seemed to be flashing through, as she dove for the only chair in the room, leaving him standing, and gave him another of her beautiful smiles.

_When I am down, and oh my soul so weary_

_When troubles come, and my heart burdened be_

_Then I am still, and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me_

"No!" Sarah groaned quietly, her grin fading, as she realised she had picked yet another summing up of the Doctor and her song. Still, she thought, swaying in time with the music, it's a lovely song.

The Doctor seemed to share her thoughts. He was thinking of their time out on the hill after the massacre, and Sarah had been sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder, and the world had seemed that bit brighter, knowing the woman he adored was by his side.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

There was an instrumental bridge, and Sarah couldn't help herself. She got up and started dancing, remembering bits and pieces from when she was younger. As she whirled around, she thought about the last set of lyrics. For all her confidence and self-assurance, she had always had that little bit of doubt in her mind. And since she'd met the Doctor, and become a time traveller, it had gone.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

The Doctor settled himself down in the chair and watched his friend's performance. She was barefoot and wearing jeans and a red top, but that seemed to make her all the more beautiful. And lately, his feelings for her had gotten stronger. A human and a Time Lord, never meant to be, but what was that saying? Love will find a way.

_There is no life - no life without it's hunger_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly_

_But when you come, and I am filled with wonder_

_Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity_

Glimpse eternity. Thank you very much Mr O'Donnell, thought Sarah. That was the phrase which summed up the story. The Doctor had taken her to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Every time she saw him, she was filled with a mixture of frustration, affection and wonder.

The Doctor had had enough, as another instrumental bridge came up. He was going to say something to her.

"Sarah?"  
She stopped twirling around for a minute. "Mmmhmm?"  
"Is there something wrong? You've been most unlike yourself for a good few days. I'll always listen if you want to talk."  
Sarah leant against a shelf, the saddened look she had been wearing for the last few days coming back into place. "Yes. Yes, there is something wrong, and I can't say what."  
This was worrying. "Why not?" said the Doctor, gently.

"I can't tell you everything! And especially not this!" Sarah burst out, her voice rising hysterically.

She seemed to be coming to a decision, and murmured something unintelligible. The Doctor's lip reading skills were only good if the person in question was not staring down at the floor.

"What?" It was at this point the Doctor noticed she had been edging toward the door, with her fingers on the handle.

"Fine, I'll tell you! I love you, and I always have done!" Sarah half screamed, and she slid out of the door before the Doctor even had time to breathe, her face the shame shade as her T-shirt.

It took a few minutes for him to get his head around this fairly astonishing fact. Sarah's words were echoing in his brain. Then he followed her out of the room.

She was lying on the floor, a few feet away from her bedroom door. It seemed she had fallen over something. The Doctor knelt down beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was gentle again.

Sarah knew now that she could do nothing to hide her true feelings. "Because you're, well, you're the Doctor, saver of x amount of galaxies and races and planets and people, and I'm just me," she said, looking down at her feet and standing up, and walking back to the record room.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I feel exactly the same about you." It was as hard for the Doctor to admit that as it was for Sarah.

Her heart was turning somersaults as she looked at him. "What?" she gasped.

The Doctor did something he wanted to do for a long time. He grabbed Sarah by the arms and kissed her.

When they broke apart, there was something shining in Sarah's eyes, that he hadn't seen for a long time. She twirled around happily before rushing to switch the music off.

If you could get storms of happiness, thought the Doctor, that was what was brewing in Sarah's eyes. He listened, smiling, as he heard her sing the final chorus.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

That was all.

And that was everything.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

Coincidentically, this was my ballet dance in June 2006!

That was hard, but I'm terribly proud of it!

No flames please. Reviews, constructive criticism and jelly babies are accepted.

Marshmallow xx


End file.
